Drunk about you
by Helen Deadly
Summary: Insaniedade em perspectiva - nada mais que o desejo de um homem injustiçado por uma menina inocente. O que deciderá Sirius?


**Titulo:** Drunk about you

**Ship: **Sirius Black/ Hermione Granger

**Genero: **Angst

**Classificação: **Rate k+

**Disclaimer: **As personagens, sítios e ideia base citados pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K. Rowling e à W.B. Entertainer. Esta fanfic foi redigida para fins lúdicos e não monetários.

**N.A.:** Insanidade em perspectiva – oneshot escrita numa das aulas _maravilhosas_ de matemática.

**Drunk about you**

A tua mente rodopia bêbeda num corpo mole e desfeito. Queres mover os lábios, tentar rir da tua situação decadente, mas não consegues. Os olhos ardem-te com o álcool da bebida mas até gostas dessa sensação - gostas de te sentir fora de controlo, para não sentires remorsos depois. Mas sentes. Faças o que fizeres, a culpa queima-te impiedosamente e nem o melhor uísque de fogo apaga a mágoa que sentes. O teu corpo lateja - sim, lateja ao ponto de nem sentires os pés dormentes. A tua lógica e perspicácia adulteram-se completamente (querendo ou não, Sirius, quando estás no teu estado de letargia favorito, nem consegues contar os dedos que tens na mão.)

Então, ela aparece. E sentes-te um velho, esfarrapado e injustiçado pelo tempo. Não tiveste as oportunidades que merecias, foste acusado injustamente do assassinato do teu melhor amigo durante treze longos anos, enquanto estiveste preso entre as paredes negras de Azkban. O coração dói – mas tu tiveste as tuas oportunidades, Sirius.

Tiveste oportunidade de amá-las – a todas elas. A todas que levaste para o teu quarto e desabrochaste infantilmente com juras falsas de amor (mas apesar de tudo, elas sabiam que não passava de uma tarde).

E, credo, Sirius! Até a namorada do teu melhor amigo cobiçaste. Os doces cabelos rubros de Lily e os seus grandes olhos verdes, expressivos, que iluminavam o seu rosto angelado, faziam-te suspirar.

E tudo isso para quê? Para compensar os anos em que estiveste em Azkban? Ou aqueles últimos anos que perdeste a beber desmesuradamente e a sentires-te uma escória nojenta e inútil?

Então, ela aparece. E apesar de te sentires um farrapo, estás bêbado – a tua percepção das coisas é irreal.

- Hermione… - sussurras, enquanto ela se agacha junto a ti, deitado no chão do teu quarto. Cheiras a álcool – a tua roupa, o teu cabelo, o teu rosto. Tentas tocar-lhe nas bochechas rosadas, mas por alguma razão, ela desvia graciosamente o pescoço sem te fitar.

Que cena lamentável, Sirius!

Ela tentar erguer-te, mas tu continuas a olhá-la, embasbacado. Pareces apenas uma criança tola…

- Por favor, Sirius… se o Harry te vê neste estado... – ela parece alarmada. Achas que se preocupa contigo? Realmente pensaste que pudesses se tu?

Não, na verdade tu sabes: sempre foi James – sempre foram os Potters.

Ergues-te logo. De repente, não és só álcool, mas também uma raiva imensa, desenterrada de algum sítio escondido dentro da tua mente.

- Sai daqui, Hermione! – ela assusta-se, mas mesmo assim, não te deixa sozinho. Coloca o teu braço sobre o seu ombro e ajuda-te a sentar na cama.

- Larga-me!

Desta vez ela larga-te, resignada. Sai do quarto, sem sequer olhar para trás e isso magoa-te o dobro de quando estás sóbrio. E depois, ficas a fitar estupidamente a porta, como se tivesses a sorte de ela se voltar abrir e mostrar-te a tua doce menina. Aquela que tu tratas-te com desprezo. Aquela que tu magoas apenas por viveres, por respirares o ar que ela respira.

Deitas-te sobre a colcha roçada, a pensar no que fizeste, no erro que cometeste, na maneira dura como que a trataste. Será que ela merece?

Serás tu a vítima deste jogo, Sirius?

Não, não és. És o monstro, aquele que destrói sonhos e realidades. Por tua causa, o teu melhor amigo morreu – tu mataste-o. Por tua causa, Marlene não conseguiu olhar-te nos olhos naquela tarde – e por causa disso, nunca mais amaste nenhuma (e ainda bem! Elas não merecem!).

Agora, desejas uma miúda que tem idade para ser tua filha. É bonito, é confortável? E tu, que sempre te opuseste a Remus e a Tonks – Tonks, que é bem mais velha que Hermione e Remus que é quase dois anos mais novo que tu.

Sentes-te bem, Sirius?

Então fecha os olhos e faz o que tens a fazer.


End file.
